


The wrath of Valentino

by Theorangehokage87



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Abuse, Friends to Lovers, Gen, M/M, Mental Anguish, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Abuse, Power hungry, Redemption, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:27:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29849790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theorangehokage87/pseuds/Theorangehokage87
Summary: Few days after angel’s turf war brawl Val finds out about angel trying to go straight, meanwhile alastor broadcasts Charlie’s pitch for the hotel making Val even more angry. Causing him to plot to stop the hotel before it can cause any damage to his business. Relationships will be angel and husk. (Sorry I’m bad At summaries also sorry and hope you all are easy on me with my first chapter)
Relationships: Angel Dust/Husk (Hazbin Hotel)
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for any mistakes. I will be trying to ask someone more experienced with writing to beta this, so I can have it double checked soon. I hope you enjoy the first chapter and that it’s a interesting start. Thank you for reading.

Like clock work with the buzzing of the alarm clock, Charlie, daughter of Lucifer the king of hell himself happily jumps from her bed and rushes to the balcony of her hotel with a bright and exuberant smile.

“Good morning everyone!” 

“Ugh… hon.. can you please let us sleep in one day?” A groggy vaggie groaned pulling the covers over her head. Trying hard to hold onto her blissful sleep.

“Oh vaggie! Come on! You know I can’t do that! Not today anyway.” 

Vaggie groans again, “that’s today…? Really?”

“Yes it is! Now come on! Get ready!” Charlie excitably spoke.

Vaggie sits up, groggly she gets out of bed and heads for the bathroom leaving Charlie alone to dress and throw on her red jacket and black dress pants. 

“You know I still don’t trust him!” Vaggie yells from the bathroom as Charlie checks herself over in the mirror. Making sure her Appearance was on point. Charlie rolls her eyes and strolls over to the bathroom as vaggie is burshing her teeth. 

“Oh vaggie I know. But this is big. I mean Al is gonna broadcast about the hotel for us to all of hell! I mean we have angel and the radio demon. Just this alone could cause so many chances for wayward souls looking for redemption!” Charlie was literally bouncing for Joy at the thought of having Alastor being a part of this, Vaggie smiled at Charlie’s child like demeanor but still had a bit of doubt lingering.

“Hon I know this is big, and I know we have angel but seeing as how angel ruined the tv interview. I don’t think that holds much merit anymore. Just be careful is all. Alastor is only doing this for his own amusement isn’t he?”

“Vaggie I know but so long as I have you I’m sure I’ll be A-o.k!” Charlie completes her sentence with the OK hand Gesture. Vaggie can’t help but smile happily at Charlie.

“Ok, look I’ll get ready and met you downstairs ok.” Vaggie hugs Charlie before she zips down stairs humming a tune as she gets to the front desk to find husker and angeldust in thier usual spots. 

Husker drinking his cheap Booze behind the front desk and Angel flirting with him, nothing new anymore, he was like normal holding a cup of some concoction of alcohol he had husker make. “Good morning. You’re both up early, How did you two sleep?”

“Ehh, usual. Like shit princess.” Husker was quick to reply gruffly to Charlie, Angel smiles shooting him a wink.

“Hey husky baby, you can always sleep with me, I don’t bite.. much.” Husker rolls his eyes.

“Well, anyways. Husker are you still good to keep an eye on the hotel while me and Vaggie are gone?” Charlie asks as Nicely and cutely as she can. 

“Ehh, sure… not like I have anything better to do.” Husk pauses to takes a swig from his bottle then thinks “Not like I have anything at all to do but sit here.”

Charlie turns to Angel as he looks back to her “so Angel can you stay and see about helping husker watch the hotel?” Angel shrugs.

“Hmm… I guess, so long as my huskie asks me to stay I’ll be glad to.” he smirks.

Charlie looks over to husk with a raised eye Brow waiting to see if he’ll ask. “Husk?”

“What?” Husk questions taking a chug from his bottle of booze. 

“Can you ask Angel to stay?” 

“Why the hell would I do that..? I’m not some baby who needs sitting.” Husk questions Charlie.

Charlie slips over to husk and grabs him by the ear and wispers “I rather him be here where you keep a eye on him so you can can keep him out of trouble.” Angel rolls his multi colored eyes and snarls at the secret request he assumes is about him.

“Hey! If it’s about me you can say it. Come on spill it.” Angel annoyingly demanded. Husk grumbles as he looks to Charlie as she gives him her most sincere gaze.

“We.. ah.. Charlie was just say.. Um..” Angel glares at husk, husk started to feel the pressure “ugh! I need help alright! can you stay..?” Angel grinned ear to ear showing off his gold fang, as he grabs husk and hugs him tightly making him go face first into angel’s chest, husk squirmed for a bit as he felt a warmth come across his pale white face as he gradually stops his squirming.

Something about the embrace was putting husk at ease.

“Oh huskie! Of course I’ll stay! Whatever my little huskie wants!” Angel gleefully says as he continues to smother husk, Charlie tries tapping him on the shoulder to hopefully save husk, who surprisingly wasn’t fighting off angel at all now.

“Ahh angel? Do ya Think it might be time to let husk go?” 

“Ehh come on, a few more minutes.” Charlie looks to see husk is breathing and isn’t fighting so he must be ok with it so she shrugs it off.

“That Son of a Bitch!!!” Vaggie screams.

“Vaggie? Are you ok?” Charlie yells up the stairs.

Angel smirk as he looks away from Charlie.

“Charlie! Come on the car is waiting. We are leaving now!.” Vaggie bellows down angrily as she almost slides down the stairs almost flying like a blur to the door grabbing Charlie by the arm and yanking the door open, dragging the daughter of Lucifer outside like rag doll quickly.

“We’ll be back later!” Charlie yells as the door slams shut. 

“Ehh, so husky. How do you like it?” Angel pulls husk away from him as the cat demon’s blush is extremely apparently to angel.

“Nn.. soft.. so..” husk for a moment forgot where he was till he snaps back and pulls himself away blush still quite apparent, he try’s to find his face. “Don’t do that again!”

Angel smirked as he adjusts his hair for no reason, just to do it. “Oh husky don’t act like you didn’t like it.” Husk still not showing his face pointed to another room of the hotel. 

“Go and a… go and clean up or something!” 

“Clean? Niffy cleans. But if you want me to clean something so bad I can clean you.” Angel teased. Husk didn’t know why he felt like his did but once he had his composure he turns back to angel. 

“Just… ah.. “ looking for something to do to keep angel busy. “Help me organize the booze!” Thanks to Al they had plenty of booze and liquor now. 

“Are you serious?”

“Yes now get to it and fucking help me!” maybe this would keep angel busy husk hopped as angel huffed and stood from his chair and made his way over the front desk to the wall of booze

“Fine, but we find some fireball you gotta share it with me husky.” Angel winked making husk feel a small warmth on his face but he just tried to shrugged it off best he could as they got to work, whole time Husk refusing to look at angel.

—————————-

Charlie was staring at Vaggie and her new pink hair as she sits angrily mumbling.

“Ah… like the new color Vaggie… brings out the murder in your eyes heh..” Charlie nervously said as Vaggie growled.

“We get back I’m killing him…” 

“Who do you me-“ Vaggie quickly cuts her off.

“Angeldust! He put dye into my shampoo! I know he did!” Charlie still smiling nervously trying not to do anything upset Vaggie anymore.

“I look like a pink nightmare!” 

“Well normally you have pink highlights so I mean it’s not that bad.”

“Highlights yes, not my entire head! I look like a walking strawberry with how bright pink this shit is!” 

“Hey look at the bright side, you could be a extra in Verosika music video.” Charlie puts her hand on Vaggie’s shoulder making Vaggie take a deep relaxing breath and smile softly.. “Better?” 

“A bit.. just this is too much pink. But We can worry about it afterwards.” 

“That’s the spirit.” The limo stops and Charlie looks out to see a tall tower with a radio antenna on top. “Well guess this is Al’s place.”

Charlie and Vaggie exit the limo and head to the front door of the tower and enter a empty room. Only thing in the room is a elevator and the door already open.

Charlie and Vaggie look at one another and shrug, then enter the elevator. only two buttons are on the control panel. F1 and F25. Charlie presses F25, soon as she presses it the doors quickly close making the elevator start the long ascent to the top floor.

Charlie hums a happy tune, the elevator makes it to floor 25 as the doors open and standing before them is the radio demon Alastor himself.

——————

Back at the hotel angel helps niffy dust with as little enthusiasm as he can muster. Husk stares at him as he clean, but quickly looks away as he feel the warmth on his face. 

“What the hell is wrong with me? It’s just angel, why can’t I look at him now without getting all weird..” 

Husk questions himself, he rubs his eyes and takes a swig from his bottle of cheap booze, wiping the excess off his mouth. 

“Ok ok husk calm down. Just try to get focused. It’s only angel.” 

Husk takes a deep breath and watches both niffty and angel continue the dusting. 

“Ok husk, doing fine. Just keep your cool.”

Husk watches, as angel turns to husk and husk locks on to angel’s chest as his mind begins to wonder.

“Hey husky.. is there anything else to do?” Husk doesn’t answer, he seems completely lost in though. Angel walks over

“Husky?” Angel pokes husk as he jumps.

“Ahh!! What the fuck! Don’t sneak up on me like that!” Angel looks at husk with pure confusion.

“Sneak up on you? I walk right up to ya.” 

“Y-you did?” 

“Husky are you ok? Anything I can do?” Angel teases as husk blushes and looks away.

“Oh go fuck yourself!” 

“I will if you watch me husky, if it will help you feel better,” Angel smirked. 

Husk kept his attention away, angel’s hell phone began to buzz, he pull his phone from his pocket as angel’s mood completely changes from a simple text.

“Angel cakes, I want you to come into work”

Angel bites his lip and replies quickly.

“But I’m not scheduled for today Val.”

It didn’t take long for a reply, husk turns to angel now. Seeing the sudden change in his face.

“I don’t recall my text asking you if you could, I want you here within the hour, don’t wanna be punished again do ya? angel cakes.”

Angel gulped as he shakily replied. 

“Y-yes daddy Val…” 

Angel quickly put his phone away, “ahh husky, watch fat Nuggets for me ok.” Angel quickly makes his way to the door as husk without even thinking tries to grab his arm.

“H-hey! Where do you think you’re going!? Your staying here!” Angel slips from husk’s grasp as husk misses and falls forward hitting the floor. 

“I’m sorry husky! But I gotta go.” Angel yells as he races out the door.

Nifty rushes to husk.

“Husk! You ok?” 

Husk pushes himself up. “Yeah.. but I gotta go after him. I was supposed to keep him here.. keep a eye on the place and the pig. I’ll be back.” Niffty nods as Husk stands up dusting himself off and heads after angel.

————————  
Charlie and Vaggie sit across from al as he powers up his equipment, soon as the light that reads on the air lights up al begins his show.

“Hello to all the citizens of pentagram city. Alastor here with two special guest. Charlotte and Vagatha.”

“Ahh it’s Charlie Al, we’ve been over this.”

“Oh yes, right my dear. Charlie, so just a few days ago you were on the picture show with mrs.killjoy.” 

“Yes, that is right. Oh and Um hello everyone.” 

“Now Charlie what was it you were promoting? Redemption was it?” 

Vaggie growls. “You know damn well what it was Alastor..” al says nothing but just keeps smiling.

“Now Vaggie it’s ok, yes it was redemption cause I don’t wanna keep seeing so many of my people lost to the yearly extermination. I feel that there is some good in everyone.”

Alastor laughs, making Vaggie growl more. “You really believe this, it’s ridiculous but you seem devoted to it.” 

“Well yes I whole heartedly agree my people can be redeemed.” Charlie says with confidence. Alastor smiles.

“You believe so my dear? But why do you believe this?” 

——————-

Meanwhile Valentino sits in his chair tapping his foot as angel slowky enters the room as Val smirks.

“Angel cakes, glad you made it.”

“Y-yeah b-boss. Y-you needed me?” Val motions for angel to sit in the chair across from him. Angel quickly does as he’s told. 

“Are you going clean on me angel cakes?”

“C-clean!? D-don’t be silly boss.” Angel nervously laughs as Val grins evilly.

“Well, word on the street is you are. Staying at that ‘hotel’.” Angel gulps.

“Of c-course not! Daddy Val I’m your best Whore. I promise I ain’t trying to go straight!” Val flashed his blood red teeth, the one gold tooth standing out like a sore thumb, he flips on the radio right next to him as angel’s blood runs cold.

It’s alastor’s broadcast with angel and Vaggie.

“Yes I believe all my people can be redeemed, especially angeldust. He’s made great strides to be a better person. 

Val glairs at angeldust, as angel feels like trying to run. 

“A few pranks here and there, vaggie’s hair beibg one, but he’s getting better since that little spat with the turf war battle.”

“Well angeldust would be quite the accomplishment my dear, safe to assume you’d be ready to start taking more clients.” Alastor asks Charlie on the radio.

“Of course! The happy hotel is ready to start taking any and all clients that’d wanna start on the road to redemption!” Val clicks off the radio staring at angel.

“Angel…” Val stands up, towering over angel. He slowly approaches him. “You think you’d go straight.. help out that bullshit hotel.. of that little brat of Lucifer!” He grabs angel by the neck lifting him up.

“You think you’d get away from me! I own you! You belong to no one but me you little slut!” He throws angel on to a couch against the wall as he begins coughing trying to catch his breath. “Waste my time and money! Making me look like a fucking fool!”

“D-d-dad-daddy! I.. I promise! I’m ugh! Not going straight!” 

“You better!” Val clentches his fist “ but If you mean that.. then you better prove your loyalty...”

“W-what?” 

“Help me, take down that hotel.. if something like that gains traction.. it could be bad for business… angel cakes..”

Angel bites his lip and looks away.

“If you help me.. I won’t have to punish you ever again angel baby..” he smiles evilly “maybe take out that bastard radio demon too while we are at it.”

Angel whimper.

“So… are you gonna prove your loyalty to me Anthony…” 

All that could be heard was Val’s evil laugh as he holds his hand out to angel.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Husk looks for angel As Val sets up his deal with angel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully you liked my first and second chapters. I will do the best I can to bring my best works.

“Dammit! Where is he?” Husk questions as he flys over the city looking for any trace of angel at all. He lands atop a building to rest but still look for angeldust. 

“Why the hell am I even doing this? I mean.. he’s ok, but why do I feel so weird around him now..” husk rubs his eyes. He pulls his hellphone punching in angel’s number to give his phone a ring and to husk’s annoyance it goes right to voicemail.

“Hey! It’s angel! Leave a message and I might get back to ya, if I rememba. Dopo!” Husk groans loudly.

“Angel look it’s me, call me back please.” husk stops for a moment. Did he just say please?

“I think I need help.. something is way off..” he puts his phone away and begins his search, he flys by the porn studios and right by angel’s location.

———————-

“Well Anthony…” Angel whimpers, he won’t take Val’s hand and looks away and mumbles. “I’m sorry… what?”

“It’s… it’s Angeldust…” Val growls and back hands angel with enough force you’d think angel would fly though the wall, but Instead he puts a nice hole in it instead as he smacks off and hits the floor, picking himself up slowly he looks up to Val, some blood dripping from his mouth. 

“I MADE YOU ANGELDUST YOU LITTE SLUT! IT WAS I WHO FOUND YOU!” Angel try’s to crawl away. “MY TIME! MY MONEY! IT WAS ALL MINE! I OWN YOU!” He grabs angel but the collar of his jacket yanking him back and tossing him once again. “YOU WERE SOME CHEAP WHORE TURNING TRICKS ON THE STREET! BEFORE I CAME AROUND!” 

Angel whimpers more as Val stands over him. “I… decide your name.. if you wish to stay angeldust.. then I suggest you take my hand. Promising to help me take down that hotel.” Angel out of fear takes his val’s hand, Val holds it tight as a red collar like object appares around angel’s neck.

“W-what the?” Val let’s go of his hand as angel tries to pull it off. “What is this!?” 

“Our bond, your promise to me..” Angel looks up to Val. “If you don’t take down the hotel, if it’s still operating.. let’s say.. no more angeldust..” 

“What do you mean..?”

“I mean this.” Opens his palm as a white orb appares, he squeezes it making angel scream from the most intense pain he’s ever felt, rolling on the floor, screaming so loudly you’d think he was being stabbed. Once Val let’s his pressure on the orb go. The pain instantly vanishes. “I own you, I own your soul.. our deal.. you take the hotel down or else..” 

“I.. I will.. I’ll help sabotage the hotel..” Angel regrettably said, Val just kept his evil grin.

———————

Husk having spent well over half an hour looking for angel, husk starts to feel something werid taking over. “Where the hell is he!? Why can’t I just find him!” Husk began to go for his phone till he spots what looks like angel heading into a bar, it looks like his jacket and this person had four arms, but had something covering his face and head. “Angel?” Husk swoops down and barges into the bar very run down bar,only two or three people are seated, husk looks around frantically till he sees the striped jacket again at the bar with the bartender.. “Angel!” He runs over as the the person turns to face Husk. 

“Husky….? What are you doing here…?”

“What am I doing here!? What the fuck are you doing here! Are you insane! Charlie and Vaggie want you at the hotel!” Angel, face still covered just turns back to the bar, ignoring husk and takes a hard shot of what looks like scotch.

“Angel! Don’t just fucking ignore me!” Husk grabs his shoulder as angel smacks his hand away and faces the bar again.

“Get ya fucking hands off of me you figlio di puttana!”

“che cazzo c'è di sbagliato in te!” Husk screams making angel turn to him In shock.

“Y-you know Italian..?”

“That and about five other languages..” husk replied.

“S-so you knew all the time was I was saying?” Angel recalls everything he’d say about husk thinking he didn’t know, a slight blush crosses his face.

“Yeah, I just let you think I didn’t understand. Figured you didn’t have to know..” husk takes a seat beside Angel. “So the get up.. what’s it for?” 

“Don’t wanna talk about it..” 

“Well I won’t make you but can you atleast take it off? You look like some starlet from the 40s.” Angel gave a slight chuckle.

“That’s cause I was from the 40s. I died in 47… didn’t think I’d overdose like that, but what can ya do.” Angel motions for a new drink, he holds it in his hand staring at the reflection in the liquid. “I… I appreciate ya looking for me husk. But why?.”

“It’s no problem, and well.. you seemed upset. I’ve seen that look more then once… I.. I… Didn’t want you to do anything stupid.”

“Well.. I… I did…” 

“Say what?” Husk questions Angel as he smiles softly, he pauses then begins taking off his coverings, to which the sight underneath makes husk burn with rage as he growls, grabing angel but his chin to look at his busted lip, black eye and few others visible bruises. Not seeing the red collar around his neck.

“Who the hell did this!” Angel looks away, refusing to speak. Husk growls but let’s it die down, knowing angel won’t say anything unless he wants to. “Let’s head back.. I can try to fix you up before Charlie gets back to the hotel.” Angel just offers a soft smile. They leave a few bucks and leave the bar heading back to hotel.

——————

Charlie and Vaggie pull up to the hotel with alastor, Charlie smiling ear to ear looking at her hellphone. “We got so many new applicants! I can’t believe this!” 

“Well my dear, you did come on my show. Radio is the purest form of broadcasting! The picture show is fine anf dandy but you wanna get a message out! You go radio.” Al replied to Charlie as she really couldn’t argue with the resaults.

“Well, angel not doing anything to make us look bad probably helped too.” Vaggie quickly responded. To which Charlie had to also agree with.

They walk into the hotel, they look around but don’t see husk, angel or nifty. 

“Hey husk? Angel are you here?” Charlie yelled. 

“Y-yeah! In the back coming now!” Husk screams back as he finishes cleaning angel up, he sits across from him. He puts the first aid kit away as he could feel angel’s eyes on him.

“Husk…?” 

“Yeah..?” 

“What.. what was that before. When you wouldn’t look at me? Cause now you seem fine.” Husk sighs.

“I.. you brought up some old feelings…that’s all.. feelings I thought were gone. It took a bit but got it under control now.”

“So… what feelings?” Husk blushes and looks away.

“Um… look let’s um… I mean ah.. guess.. I.. like you..” Angel hugged him again. Causing husk to blush. “A-angel? Um..”

“Just shut up.. it’s ok…” Angel pulls back to stare husk in the eyes. “So You like me huh?” 

“Ah.. well… yeah.. if I didn’t.. you would be walking with all you said about me and what you wanted me to do to you.” husk blushes brighter “your also a nice pers-“ Angel cuts him off by kissing him on the forehead. 

“Come on let’s not keep everybody waiting” angel throws his jacket on and heads towards the lobby as husk tries to process the kiss. 

“Hey girls what’s shaking?” Angel questions Charlie and Vaggie. Vaggie giving angel the evil eye making him snicker at her pink hair.

“Angel so much! We have clients inbound all thanks to you turning a new leaf…. vaggie’s hair is feeble, just don’t do it again. Alastor’s broadcast, we have a chance to really do some good!” 

“Oh… that sounds great..” Angel said feeling like his throat was getting tighter.

“Are you ok angel?” Charlie questions the spider demon to which he quickly makes up a lie.

“Of course! Yea, I’m all good. Just hungry. We eating now or what?” 

“Well you could have made something, but knowing you angel you’d have just made more pasta.” Vaggie says getting a glair from Angel now.

“Well I like Italian food, I’m Italian…”

“So?” 

“So? So!? You just don’t get it.” Angel huffed. Husk enters the room scratching the back of his head, nifty and fat nuggets wonder in both yawning.

“Hey is it time to eat or what?” Niffy questions.

“Well.. hmm what could we make..?”

Alastor jumps in quickly with a reply.

“Well I’ll make us one of my mother’s recipes! I have a dish that will knock your socks off!” Alastor confidently said as he heads to the kitchen and the others follow expect for husk and angel. 

“So angel.. are you ok?” 

“Yea husk, I’m fine..”

Husk blushes again “well.. let me know if you need anything ok?” Angel nods as husk leaves and angel puts his hand around his neck, feeling the collar. He gulps.

“I gotta find a way to free myself from him..”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry for any mistakes, I try to catch them as I go I’ll do some edits once I get to chapter 4. I had asked the author purpledragon6 here if they could beta cause all the work they do is actually incredibly polished and I highly recommend their work “run away with me” and the work by xingshou “your my best friend” anyways hope you enjoy this chapter.

Next morning, Angel sat infront of his mirror looking himself over, he touches the red collar as he feels the heat in the tips of his fingers.

“Maybe I should just let Val End me..” he sighs sadly. Letting his head hang.

“I mean… Vaggie hates me right.. so it wouldn’t bother me would it? Sabotage the hotel and end this redemption bullshit.. I can do the right?” Angel continued to stare at himself, “I mean who would I be hurting!” It takes a moment till it clicks in as Charlie pops into his head, along with nifty, fat nuggets and husk.”I.. I’d hurt them wouldn’t I… “he hears a knock at his door. 

“Angel! It’s Charlie can I talk to you?” 

“A-ah yea! Just let me get dressed!” Angel jumps up and throwing his jacket on and grabbing a pink ascot to hide the red collar from any curious eyes. 

He opens the door to greet Charlie. “Sup? Ya need something?” 

“As a matter of fact I do! I’d like you to show our newest client around.” 

“Ehh, sure where are they?” Angel shruged nonchalantly

“Right here Angie!” Angel’s eyes become as big as dinner plates as he peeks out his doorway to see Cherri. 

“Cherri!? You’re a client!?” Angel said in pure shock.

“Yup! She just got here, Figured since she was a friend of your’s she’d get first new slot.” Angel forced a smile.

“Great….” Cherri walks over and pushes Angel out of the way and plops down on his bed. 

“So for the time being she’s gonna be your room with you till we prepare her room, that ok Angel?” Angel still forcing the smile nods.

“Sure… that’s great.” 

“Perfect! I’ll see you at lunch! See you two soon!” Charlie leaves as angel gulps.

“So Angie, surprised to see me?” Cherri questions the very curious spider demon.

“Well yeah, very.” Angel sits beside Cherri on his bed. Cherri looks at the pink ascot. 

“Sup with the ascot?” She tries to reach for it but he stops her quickly.

“Ahh trying a new look, what’cha think?” Angel nervously tries to cover up the reason why he’s even wearing it.

“Looks good. I guess, but I gotta ask… the radio demon eh?” Cherri nugges him “you think you can put in a good word in for me?”

“With Al? Ah sure but why?” Angel questions.

“Well duh! He’s the radio demon, one of the most powerful overlords ever, plus he’s not bad to look at eh?” 

“Ehh he’s alright.” Angel smiles. “But he’s not the only good looking one here.” Angel smiles.

“Ohh? Feel like spilling?” Angel shakes his head no.

“Nah, not yet anyways.” Angel streches and yawn loudky “come on I’ll show you around da place before I pass out on ya.” Cherri stands up and follows angel out.

—————

Husk yawns sitting back in his chair, taking a swig from his bottle of booze. Angel walks by with Cherri, Angel winks at husk as he smiles back, and they walk off. 

“Ah… what was that?” Husk jumps as he turns to see Vaggie, thankfully with her hair back to normal.

“W-what was what?” Husk playing stupid looking away from her.

She motions to Angel. “Well that… The wink and you smiled? Are you and Angel…..?” 

“Oh fuck off! We are not! I’d never be with that mothe-” Vaggie puts her hand up to hush husk.

“Easy easy, don’t be so defensive. Actually I’d be happy for you.” 

“Hm?” Husk looks at her with confusion.

“Well if you and Angel were a thing maybe he’d be more behaved and worry about acting out.”

“Hmm you think?” 

“Well maybe but if you do like him go for it, honestly you’d be perfect for one another.” Vaggie smiles and heads off. 

“Hmm…” husk thinks “me and angel..? He does reminds me of… oh come on husk! Quit it… “ he looks at his booze. “I’m gonna need a refill.. “

—————

Val sits at his desk, as vox enters his monitor showing his angry pissed of mood, marches up to Val.

“You have a plan for that hotel and that bastard the radio demon yet!” Vox screams at Val, Val smiles, blood red teeth shining though the dark.

“Easy voxxy baby. Easy, I got a plan in motion.” Vox’s screen turned red.

“Easy!? Easy! Are you fucking insane!? That bastard alastor is helping them! Helping!! You don’t think people aren’t gonna try to go there to kiss ass and if it actually works! We’d lose everything! We can’t run that risk!!” Vox screams to which Val seems unphased by Vox’s anger.

“Voxxy… I got my inside man.” Val holds up the orb. “No worries.” 

“You can promise that..” the walking Tv asked as he folds his arms across his chest.

“Oh yes.. if my inside man don’t do it, I’ll just level the place with my back up plan” Val chuckled Darkly as he pulled a black box from his desk drawer and sets it infront of Vox as he smirks.

———————————

Angel leads Cherri around, they end up in the lobby once again. “There we are. the whole hotel, from top to bottom, anything else?” Angel turns to Cherri to see her watchibg husk working the front desk, well work was strong word, More like cat napping on the front desk. 

“Who’s the hot cat?” Cherri questions eyeing up husk. Angel turns his attention to husk who wasn’t paying attention.

“T-thats husk, he’s kinda grumpy but he’s nice.” Angel smirks in a goofy way, Cherri notices as she grins, punching angel in one of his arms. 

“Is that him? That’s gotta be him right?” Angel blushes brightly and smiles nervously.

“Ah.. well.. yeah. Anyways let’s go get nuggie for lunch.” Angel stares at husk a bit longer first then leads Cherri back to his room.

“Glad you finally moved on from Val, that no good abusing piece of shit.” Suddenly Angel could feel his neck burn soon as she brought up Val, the feeling was like a ring of fire and it physically burned Angel. “Angie? You ok?”

“Y-yea, course I am! Just peachy sugar tits” Cherri felt a level of concern but she knew Angel wouldn’t just tell her. She grabs his hand and looks at him with the most sincere look she can muster. 

“Angel… please..” Angel bites his lip, he squeezes Cherri’s hand, then yanks it away.

“Cherri… I.. I’m fine…” he folds his four arms over his chest and walks away from Cherri,

“Angie…” Angel continues to walk away, trying to not cry from the burning sensation around his neck as he leaving Cherri to stand there alone in the hallway.

——————

Cherri enters into dinning room as Charlie happily and quite quickly rushes to greet her. “Hello Cherri! How did you like the hotel? See anything you like? Or I need to change or do differently?” Cherri chuckled softky. 

“Easy, I like the place it’s nice.” Charlie looks around.

“Hey isn’t Angel with you?”

Cherri sighs “he.. he walked off, he started acting weird.” 

Husk, niffty and alastor walk in and head for a seat as Cherri and Charlie talk about angel, husk finds himself paying close attention to them thanks to his large ears, he can hear every word.

“Is he ok? Or should we check on him?” Charlie filled with concern asks.

“I don’t know. Last time he acted like this, he was still with Val, but he’s living here so he isn’t with him still is he?” Husk thinks back to just before angel ran off, he had that look. 

“He hasn’t said anything, so I don’t know ether. We should go speak to him.” Husk who was about to sit, turns and starts to leave the dinning room, but not before a hand grabs a hold of his shoulder. 

“Where are you going my friend?” Husk turns his gaze to see alastor. 

“I.. I’m going to the bathroom. I’ll be back.” Alastor looks at him with a dead pan look.

“Husker my good friend, if you’re going to lie. Atleast attempt to make it a good one.” Husk blushes slightly as he pulls away from Al.

“Fuck off! I’m going to the bathroom!” Husk pushes past Charlie and Cherri and towards Angel’s room.  
———————

Angel had his head deep into the coldest bathtub waterhe could find as he ripped his head up from the cold water he groaned “Ugh!! It won’t stop!” The burning wouldn’t subside, it was like he was being branded and his flesh burned. 

“Why won’t it stop!” He drops his head back under the cold water, meanwhile husk standing at Angel’s door starts knocking.

“Hey.. ah Angel? Are you in there?” He knocks again. “Angel?” Husk goes to knock again but stops when he hears water running. He turns his attention towards the sound and towards the hallway bathroom. 

Angel pulls his head from the water again as the burn starts to subside, “It’s… it’s finally stopping.. fuck…” 

“Angel?” Husk starts walking, closer he gets the louder the sound of running water and Angel’s voice. He stops at the bathroom door. Angel’s voice slipping under the door. 

“Angel?” 

Angel jumps, why was husk outside the door “H-husk?” 

“Are.. are you ok?” Husk tries to open the door but it’s locked.

“I.. I’m fine.. just a little sick is all, not to worry.” 

“Angel.. is this something to do with that Val guy?” He hears nothing, dead silence. Then he hears the the doors heavy lock unlatch, he pulls it open only a bit, just enough to look at husk.

“How do you know about him?” 

“Well, heard that friend of your’s saying something about him. Who is he?” 

“H-he’s no one.” 

“Bullshit! No one my ass! Who is this prick named Val!” Angel groans grabing his throat, as angel whines husk pushes his way into the bathroom to see Angel’s hand around his own neck husk tries to grab him and look, fighting the spider with all his might “Angel What’s wro-“ he spots the red collar around his neck once the cat gains the upper hand. 

Husk looks at Angel in pure shock, angel turns his gaze to husk. 

“H-husk…” he speaks weakly, the sensation of burning still causing Angel pain

“Angel… what the hell did you do….”

**Author's Note:**

> Just so everyone knows I only recently found out angel’s real name. Kinda makes me wonder everyone else’s real name is. I could see husk being like a frank. Idk why lol


End file.
